La Bella y La Bestia
by Rosalina MX
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que los cyniclones partieron ichigo se casó con aoyama pero las cosas no resultaron ¿que pasara si en una discusión que tuvieron los "esposos" viene de visita nuestro alienígena favorita de pelo verde? Songfic one-shot R & R


La Bella Y La Bestia

RMX: YEY MI PRIMER SONGFIC (grita emocionada y como fangirl que está viendo a Kisshu XD)

Bueno sin más preámbulo TMM no me pertenece ni la canción "La bella y la bestia porta: watch?v=QXWNrTAve9Q"a la historia:

Han pasado cinco años desde la partida de los cyniclones en una casa en una habitación del segundo piso se podía ver una silueta de una chica de 18 años muy bella llamada ichigo que estaba llorando en su alcoba un poco herida por que su esposo Masaya la había estado engañando con muchas mujeres y ella lo sabía muy bien a pesar de que estaban casados y a ella no le importaba lo "amaba" empezaron una discusión en esa misma habitación y Masaya le dio un empujón junto con un puñetazo dejándola en la cama empezando con su llanto y este la agarro del pelo ella siseo de dolor y este la tiro al piso se dio cuenta de su acción se disculpó y la abrazo y salió de esa casa dejando a ichigo sola llorando y reflexionando pero se dio cuenta de su error ahora se da cuenta de que no debió seguir ese camino de repente sintió una ligera brisa de la ventana y una voz cantando(N/A: desde aquí les aconsejo que inicie la canción XD)

**_Es solo una historia más…_**

**_La Bella y La Bestia._**

**_Ella era bella frágil como una rosa_**

**_Él era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos_**

**_Único día en que les ataron esposas ya no eran niños se hicieron adultos juntos_**

**_Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel juro serle de por vida fiel y ella a él una historia como otra cualquiera quien les ve y quien les viera…_**

Ella recordó que cuando se comprometieron si se juraron ser fieles ella sorprendida por la voz se paró y decidió ir hacia su ventana para ver quien cantaba y ahí estaba parado o más bien volando a unos metros-Kisshu-dijo en un susurro y el siguió cantando

**_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan…_**

**_Se cansan ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega…_**

**_Ciega de amor pero él no aguanta la monotonía ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía…_**

Seguía cantando para ella no la había olvidado se sintió feliz después de cinco años aun la amaba y ella seguía llorando de felicidad escuchando la canción que le dedicaba

**_O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas…_**

**_"Quiero irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota" _**

**_Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta ya dudaba cuantas noches sola a altas hora de la madrugada…_**

Ella se quedó sorprendida esa canción decía su historia con Masaya y decidió quedarse a escuchar la canción desde su ventana

**_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa te regalo un infidelidad por cada rosa…_**

La imagen de Masaya llevándole rosas invadió su mente

**_Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez más…_**

En eso decidió cantar con él ya que reconoció la canción y se aclaró la garganta y…

**_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin…_**

**_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia debo salir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

Kisshu-ichigo-susurro sorprendido porque ella se le uniera a cantar sonrió disfrutando de su dulce voz

**_Tanta cicatrices ya no puedo más me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar…_**

**_"este moretón que es mi corazón" _**

**_Ya no se cuánto tiempo más poder aguantar…_**

**_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar…_**

**_El peso de estos años me dobla la edad…_**

**_"en cada rincón tengo un bofetón"_**

**_Dime que esto no ha pasado._**

**_Tú dime que lo haya olvidado…_**

**_Mañana todo habrá cambiado…_**

**_ Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo…_**

**_Sé que me quieres mi vida…_**

**_Yo sé que no habrá más heridas…_**

**_Mañana será un nuevo día…_**

**_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo…_**

**_Empiezan las discusiones para que a él no le gustan se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a bella le asusta…_**

Él pensó al verla cantar llorando se imaginó lo que ha sufrido su pobre gatito

**_Lagrimas caídas tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo…_**

**_Te conformas con un" perdón" y un simple abrazo…_**

Ella recordó la discusión que acababan de tener y ocurrió lo mismo

**_No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo…_**

**_Pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo…_**

_La verdad si…_pensó ichigo

**_No puedes creerlo todavía después de tantos años_**

Ella recordó a Masaya diciéndole

**_"si te preguntan di que te has caído en el baño"_**

**_El silencio no te ayuda porque no sabes que hacer_**

**_Sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez créeme sé que no quieres más problemas…_**

**_Pero no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega…_**

_Ya no me quedare en silencio tienes razón…_pensó reflexionando sobre la letra de la canción+

**_Por qué no le perteneces te mereces mucho más sobre ti no tiene autoridad se la das y él se crece…_**

**_No puedes detenerle…_**

**_No puedes defenderte…_**

**_No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_**

**_Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio…_**

**_Se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio…_**

**_Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya…_**

**_Para siempre_**

La imagen de Masaya diciéndole:

**_"¡si no eres mía no seras de nadie entiendes!"_**

**_Bella no podía más el cada vez era más bestia…_**

**_Cuando ella quiso hablar ya era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal…_**

**_La Bella y La Bestia…_**

**_Prefiero no contaros el final…_**

**_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin…_**

**_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia debo salir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

**_Tu filo atravesó mi alma en solo un compás…_**

**_Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad…_**

**_Me has convertido en un triste número más…_**

**_"turbia frustración de tu perdición"_**

**_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás…_**

**_No volveré a tener otra oportunidad…_**

**_Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local…_**

**_"pero mi dolor será tu prisión"_**

**_Y si yo ahora pudiera…_**

**_Cambiar en algo tus miserias…_**

**_Daría todo porque entiendas…_**

**_Un solo segundo de mis sufrimiento…_**

En esa parte ichigo cerró los ojos y canto derramando varias lagrimas las cuales vieron kish y en esos momentos tuvo deseo de callarla con un beso

**_Espero que al menos mi historia…_**

**_No quede solo en la memoria…_**

**_Y trace una trayectoria…_**

**_Que no se repita jamás este cuento…_**

En esa parte sintió que su voz se quebraba y kish lo noto pero ella tomo aire y continúo

**_Este cuento no es eterno debes salir ponerle un fin…_**

**_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia…_**

**_Debo salir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

**_Quiero vivir…_**

Canto derramando la última lagrima y miro directamente a los ojos dorados de Kisshu él se acercó volando quedando enfrente de ella la ventana es lo único que los separaba ella retrocedió para dejarlo pasar y este entro a su cuarto nadie había hablado solo se miraron a los ojos por un minuto

**_La bella y la bestia…_**

**_Se mas fuerte… _**

**_Salir hacia adelante…_**

**_No te rindas…_**

**_No te quedes en silencio…_**

Ichigo decidió hablar- Kisshu…-dijo y le puso sus manos en su cuello

-ichigo-susurro el pronunciado incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando

-Kisshu… lo siento lo siento tanto yo te amo-dicho esto lo beso pero no uno cualquiera un beso dulce y apasionado al cual él le correspondió se separaron por la falta de aire jadeantes y mirándose a los ojos

-ichigo también te amo mi pequeño gatito mi koneko-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

-am…Kisshu yo…-dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada y él se quedó sorprendido triste y en shock-… todavía no soy de nadie-dijo y el suspiro ya más calmado con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza

-yo creo que ya no necesitaras esto-dijo quitándole a la argolla o bien el anillo del dedo y lanzándolo a una mesita de noche con una foto de Masaya e ichigo en su primera cita y al lanzarlo rompió el vidrio que protegía la foto haciendo que esta retroceda unos pocos centímetros por el impacto y el anillo cayo acostado enfrente de la foto se volvieron a besar y Kisshu se teletransporto a su alcoba y…

FIN DEL CAPITULO(N/A: XD)

RMX: SUSPENSOOOOO XD según Kisshu me dijo que le acortara ahí porque esa escena era demasiado buena para compartirla XD(mentira simplemente tenía ganas de hacerles esto XD no me odien por eso :'D) bueno espero que les haya gustado los quiero dejen reviews me animan a seguir favoritos si queréis… sin más preámbulo me despido mis amados lectores cha chao(hace una reverencia y cae un telón rojo y se oye muchos aplausos y lanzan un tomate al telón y le cae a RMX y ella dice ouch XD)


End file.
